User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Ran, the Nine-Tailed Strategist
|date = December 17th, 2012 |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 370 (+68) |mana = 290 (+59) |damage= 55 (+2.5) |range = 550 |armor = 17 (+3) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.601 (+2.25%) |healthregen = 5.85 (+ 0.52) |manaregen = 7.2 (+0.67) |speed = 345 }} Ran, the Nine-Tailed Strategist is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities 100 200 250 }} Places a golden flag on the ground. It's presence increases her allies attack damage and ability power and decreases enemies by 20% of the amount. Only one flag can exist at any time and it stays until Ran dies. The flag has a sight radius of 800. |description2= Immediately swaps places with her flag. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= 1 |leveling2= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Ran releases a Buddhism symbol aura, which deals continuous magic damage and drastically slows enemy champions nearby for 3 seconds. Ran also gains increased magic resist for the duration of the spell. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Shoots a laser that bounces 9 times, dealing 10% reduced magic damage per bounce to a minimum of 40% magic damage. * 1500 The laser prioritizes champions and can bounce towards allies without reducing damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550 }} Quickly rolls to target area, dealing magic damage and slightly knocks back enemies along the way. This ability refreshes on kills and assists. |leveling= 100 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Notes and Nonsense Ran is 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yukari,_the_Border_of_Phantasm| Yukari]]'s sole workhorse, slave, shikigami, whatever you call it. While Yukari hibernates, she does everything her master commands, from checking border status to food gathering to public communication. She is capable of powerful magic and doing math the speed of your average computer, which also means she can scheme up plans pretty well. She also has enough power to control a servant of her own, 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Chen,_the_Black_Cat_of_Ill_Omen| Chen]]. Unfortunately, Chen doesn't do much, so Ran still does most of the huge load of work planned ahead. *Passive: This passive wants you to plan and think "Where's the best place to plan my future wards/stuns?" "When is it a good time to put them?" As you place traps directly below you at your 9th spell cast, usually with your flag. Be careful that if your flag is within enemy sight, they'll probably know you have placed a trap somewhere. If you ulti at the 9th cast, you will be placing that trap at your departure point, so be wary. The correct way to activate this passive in a teamfight is to cast your 9th spell in the middle of the enemy. *Q: A team-boosting, enemy-hindering flag with vision that can be used as a ward. You mainly use this for trap placement early game and in teamfights late game. It can also be a pretty good escaping tool, but at a much drastic cooldown, meaning you can't reposition your flag until later. *W: Self explanatory AoE team slow. You don't get this for the nearly ignorable damage, but for the huge slow amount and temporary magic resist boost. Normally you use this right after Siege or Dakini. *E: Ran's only offensive ability, even then it doesn't do much vs a single enemy, and if you play her support instead of AP mid (she's still not a good pick on mid because of her low scalings anyway), it only pushes lanes and probably a cs steal, which will make your ADC annoyed. *R: Ran's second gap-closer and CC ultimate. Knocks backs enemies style instead of or style. Refreshing on kills and assists mean winning your already winning teamfights harder. Be careful when initiating with Ran though, since you're relatively squishy. Theoretical Item Build: In any case, initiating with Ran isn't hard and there's more than one way to initiate. One way for example, is to have your 7th charge, then ulti(8th), and place your flag or cast your laser(9th, activating her passive trap). You can also place a flag switch on your 7th, then swap (8th), then ulti to your team (9th, spawns a trap on her departure position, not arrival). If you're good with , Ran is pretty much the support variant of him. Ran is designed to be a support that has the ability to plan for future teamfights, having a lot of utility to enhance versatility, and many tools for many uses, sacrificing damage.(talk) 09:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Charming Domination A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy Category:Custom champions